Parts of Terror
by Lilian Beckon
Summary: *Turistas* Riley and Jade want to explore Brazil before they go to college, but when their bus falls down a cliff, they decide to explore a Brazilian beach with their new friends. They didn't know that they should have stayed with the bus.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Changed characters around. Also, my Spanish is horrible, so I apologize if I use Spanish wrong. I'm trying :. Enjoy!

"Hola, uh, tu habla ingles?" Riley asked, leaning over the bus seats, to the kindest looking women on there. Riley knew her Spanish wasn't the greatest, but she gave it a try.

"No, lo siento." The woman replied shaking her head.

"Oh, okay, grasias." Riley asked sitting back down in her seat next to her friend, "Okay, I'm sorry that I'm a tourist and can't speak Spanish, but don't most Brazilians know a tiny bit of English?"

"Girl, just enjoy no one knowing what you are saying, okay." Her friend said turning her head to look at Riley, "look at it this way Rye. We are in Brazil. Bra-zil, this is once in a life time, so again, enjoy it."

"I am enjoying it Jade, I just wished I knew how much longer this damn bus trip is going to take." Riley said while pulling out her camera and taking a picture of herself with her hand in the shape of a gun, pointing to her temple. "Picture."

The two girls got together, and Riley pushed the button to take the picture. When she did the bus driver blew his horn and made Riley jump, which made the picture turn into a big blurry mess. The driver kept blowing the horn but he wouldn't slow down.

"What the hell is he doing?" Riley said standing up in her seat a little bit.

"I have no clue, but he better not run us off the road. I mean look how thin it is!" Jade replied pushing her black hair behind her shoulders.

Riley leaned over her friend and looked out the widow. The road seemed like a one lane road, but it was two lanes, with huge cliffs surrounding it. The bus driver was defiantly going over the speed limit, and daring the buses limits by the tight turns. Riley pushed her face against the window to see what the driver was honking at.

"God Rye, why don't you just lay on me?" Jade said jokingly and pulled Riley's strawberry blonde hair.

"You know you like it." Riley said without taking her face off the window. Finally when the bus went around a turn Riley saw a motorcycle in front of the bus that was taking its time on the road.

"It's just a bike," Riley said sitting back down on her seat, "what's the huge rush anyway?"

The bus then tried to go around the motorcycle with a sharp turn to the left, but as it did, a truck came speeding down the road on the opposite side. The bus driver cursed something in Spanish and then swerved to the right, but the driver didn't know that they were on a cliff side. In a panic, the bus driver swerved, jerking the wheel to avoid the guard rail. The bus did a full spin, before crashing into the hard metal the driver had been trying to avoid. Instantly, the bus began to smell like smoke, and when Riley leaned out into the aisle to look up towards the front of the bus, she saw that there was smoke coming from under the hood.  
"Great..." She sighed in annoyance, and she looked over at Jade," We're stuck in the middle of God knows where, and the fucking bus is broken down..." and then she heard a terrifying noise. The guardrail that they slammed into started to give way to the mass weight of the bus and the front tire was in mid air, hanging off the cliff.

"Oh…shit…" Riley whispered and then the bus started to fall. She heard someone scream and everything seemed to move so slow.

"Everyone out!" She heard, but she couldn't tell where the voice came from. She felt Jade tug at her arm, and the Riley finally snapped back into action and climbed out of the bus through the window. As soon as she was out the creaking grew louder and she turned around just to see the bus fall down the cliff doing at least three rolls.

"Well, this vacation is going swimmingly." Jade said smiling with a laugh in her voice.

"Jade! This isn't time to laugh and smile. We almost died!" When Riley heard herself say that, she began to laugh to herself. How embarrassing would that be in the obituary? "Riley and her friend Jade, on a trip in Brazil died because an idiot bus driver doesn't have any patience, so he rolled them down a cliff to their death."

"See? Live a little chica. How bad could it be anyway? A new bus will be her soon." Jade said pulling her hair into a ponytail because even though there wasn't any air conditioning on the bus, it was about 10 degrees hotter in the sun.

"Alright, but lets try to get our packs from the bus, kay?" Riley said also pulling her back. They walked carefully down the steep cliff to the bottom where their bus laid on its side. Riley walked up to the bottom of the bus and was about to climb to the window when someone pulled on her arm.

"Please ma'am, let me and me friend get your packs." A man said with a very heavy Irish accent. Riley looked over to Jade and raised her eyebrow. Jade nodded her head and smiled, both of them knowing what the other was thinking. Riley stepped down off the engine and held up her arms in approval.

"Thank you." Riley said smiling.

"Well, we don't want to see ya get hurt or anything." The man's friend said from behind him. Both the Irishmen climbed into the bus with ease and Riley stood next to Jade with a smile on her face.

"What does your bag look like love?" One of them called.

"Their both blue, with ribbons on them. Their backpacks." Jade yelled at them. They heard a loud thud, and then the men talked to each other in a language Jade didn't understand. She looked over at Riley, knowing her family was a decedent of Irish.

"Celtic" Riley said laughing at Jade's confused face.

"Do you know what they are saying?"

"Nope, but I like it anyway."

They men then emerged from the windows with Riley and Jade's backpacks over their shoulders and what seemed to be their own backpacks at the same time. They jumped off the bus and walked towards the girls.

"Here ya go loves." The one who was standing in front of Riley said. He handed them their bags, but he handed them the wrong ones, so they switched in unison. "Sorry. So what are your names?"

"I'm Jade, and that's Riley." Jade said to them flashing a big smile.

Riley rolled her eyes at Jade, knowing she was trying to impress them, but she really didn't need to. Jade could have any man she wanted with her thin frame and beautiful raven hair. For some reason Riley began to think about the two of them in high school, walking the halls and smiling at all the boys. Riley and Jade had been friends since Riley could remember, they were practically like sisters, and they acted like it, usually telling people that they were just for a laugh. They were never the most popular girls in school, but they could care less. Jade usually was getting in trouble over her clothes in school, and Riley always laughed at her. Riley almost had the same body type as Jade, but she didn't show it off as much as Jade did. Jade usually yelled at her about that too, always saying she was beautiful and since she's got it, she should flaunt it. Riley really didn't mind all the much, but after they graduated, she started to see things Jade's way, and it was Jade's idea to go to Brazil before they went to college, so they could see as many hot Brazilian boys as they wanted.

"Well my name is Seamus, but you can call me Shane." They man with short brown hair said. He was well built, with an earring in one ear. He had a friendly smile, and he frequently ran his fingers through his hair to make it look spiky.

"Me name is Rowan and you can call me Rowan." He said smiling. Rowan had dark red hair with natural blonde chunks in it. His hair was longer than Shane's but it was only past his ears. He was also well built and was wearing a Rugby shirt.

"Riley, hm, sounds Irish." Shane said rubbing his chin,

"Yeah, my great-great-grandparents came from Ireland and we keep the tradition alive." Riley said picking up her bag and throwing it over her shoulder. Jade did the same thing and they began to walk up the cliff back to the road.

"So what are two lasses like you doing in Brazil?" Rowan asked walking along side of Riley.

"Well Jay-Jay here thought it would be a great idea for us to go to Brazil before heading off into college."

"Well, that isn't such a bad idea! Brazil is beautiful, well from what we have seen so far. And they women aren't too bad either." Rowan said looking over Riley's shoulder to Shane. They finally reached the road and they all put down their bags and sat on the road like everyone else was.

"Oh my camera is still on the bus!" Riley said standing up.

"Well let me get it for you." Rowan said getting up also.

"It's alright big boy, I can handle it myself." Riley said pushing him back down, "Jade, do try and behave yourself while I'm gone."

"Hey, you know me." Jade said smiling.

Riley worked her way back down the cliff, taking her time now because there wasn't a huge rush of people around the bus now. She climbed up onto the bus, and stood on top of it. She turned around to see Rowan, Jade, and Shane staring at her. She made a face at them and then jumped down into the bus. It was hotter in there now, since it wasn't on, and there was luggage everywhere. She found her seat and looked around for her camera bag. She finally found it strapped to a piece of metal, and she pulled it out. She sat down on the sideway seats and turned her camera on just to make sure it was still working. To her amazement, there weren't any scratches on it and the camera worked completely fine. She smiled to herself and climbed back out of the bus, and stood on top of it again, snapping a picture of the view she had, and then taking a picture of the bus. She jumped down to take another picture, and then she heard an argument in Spanish near her. She turned to find the bus driver and the woman she talked to before talking angrily to each other and Riley tried to listen to words she recognized.

"He's saying there won't be another bus until 6 hours." A man said behind her with a British accent. Riley turned around to see a young man sitting on a rock, and writing in a notebook.

"That long? God this vacation blows so far." Riley said rubbing her head.

"Aw, it can't be that bad. I mean you got your best mate with ya. I'm alone." He said putting his notebook away and standing up.

"You travel alone? You're brave." Riley said taking a picture of a flower blowing in the window.

"Eh, it's not that bad. I'm used to it." He said watching her take a picture, "you should try black and white, it might look better." Riley looked up at him and changed her camera to black and white and took the picture again.

"Wow, you're right. It does look a lot better." She said smiling.

"Blake." He said holding out his hand.

"Riley." They shook hands and exchanged smiles. Riley couldn't complain about meeting all these good looking guys. Blake had dirty blonde hair that stood up a little but it was good looking. He wore a loose shirt, but when the wind blew you could see his abs under his shirt.

"Wanna join our party, so you won't be alone?" Riley asked pointing up the hill to where Jade and her new friends sat.

"I would love to." Blake said smiling. They climbed up the hill together in silence, but they kept smiling.

"Alright people, we have a new person in our group of misfits" Riley said laughing. "Blake, this is Shane, Jade, and Rowan." Everyone shook hands and exchanged smiles. Riley took this opportunity for a picture and took it while no one was paying attention.

"Hey!" Rowan said jumping up and reaching for the camera.

"What? Are you a vampire or something?" Riley said smiling and twisting herself around to Rowan couldn't reach the camera.

"No, but when you take a picture you have to share it! Especially if I look like a bloke and you have to delete it." Rowan said laughing. He finally reached the camera, but he was behind Riley with his arms wrapped around her stomach.

"Do you mind?" Riley asked over her shoulder.

"Actually, I don't mind at all." Rowan said chuckling.

"Hey Riley, make sure you don't take any pictures of children alright." Blake called from behind them. Rowan finally let go and turned to face Blake.

"Why not?" He asked

"There have been reports of people taking pictures of children so then they could kidnap them and steal their organs." Blake said looking at the locals around them.

"Don't worry! We are not going to steal any of your organs!" Shane yelled standing up.

"Shut up!" Jade said pulling at his shirt. He just laughed at her and then turned his attention to two women walking by with coconut drinks.

"Whoa, where did they get those?" Shane said making them stop. They looked at him with confused faces.

"Beber, donde?" Blake asked them. They pointed down a trail, saying there was a beach with a bar at the end. Blake told everyone what they said and Jade had a look on her face.

"Jade, what are you thinking?" Riley asked cautiously.

"Come on Jade, you know what I'm thinking. Let's go!" Jade said standing up.

"No! We have to wait here for the bus!" Riley said putting her camera away.

"Oh please! Come on Rye, we can catch another bus. Please!" Jade said with a puppy dog face. Riley stared at her for a little and then finally gave in.

"Fine..."

"Yes! Is that cool with everyone?" Jade asked around.

"Of course! Who could pass up a pint?" Shane said and Rowan nodded.

"I think I need to come with you guys so you have a translator." Blake said smiling.

"Alright! Let's go!" Jade said picking up her bag and walking down the trail.


	2. Chapter 2

They had been walking in a single file line for a while, Shane in the front followed by Jade, Rowan, Riley, and Blake in the back

They had been walking in a single file line for a while, Shane in the front followed by Jade, Rowan, Riley, and Blake in the back. Riley could hear Shane talking about how he couldn't wait to get drunk, and Rowan softly singing a song he must have learned from a rugby team.

"So, Riley, are you and Jade sisters?" Blake asked trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah, we're sisters. Isn't that right Jade?" Riley called to Jade and she put a thumbs up in approval.

"Oh, see I wasn't quite sure. You two don't really look alike, but you definitely have sibling chemistry."

"Oh, you see that's funny, because we really aren't sisters," Riley said turning her head to Blake and smiled, "we just tell people that, and we keep a count of how many people really think we are. How many are we at Jade?"

"I think we are in the fifties. I don't have the book handy." Jade called back to Riley and Riley smiled at Blake again who was blushing.

"Don't sweat it, nothing to be embarrassed about. Believe me; we get it all the time."

"How far did those girls say the beach was?" Shane yelled back from the front.

"It should be very soon!" Blake yelled back.

"So, are you from London?" Riley said stepping over a small log in her way.

"Yes, but I grew up in Bristol."

"Cool, I only know London." Riley said laughing.

"Everyone does, that is no big deal."

"Finally!" Shane yelled and began to run around a corner.

"Shane! You idiot! Where the bloody hell are you running off to?!" Rowan said running after him, gently pushing Jade out of the way. Jade looked back at Riley and shrugged and continued walking around the corner. Riley ran to catch up to her, and then as they turned the corner, they were on a sandy beach.

"Oh my gosh…look at this….It's awesome!" Jade said running after the boys and Riley smiled at Blake and took off running after Jade. They all dropped their bags on the beach and began to search around for their bathing suits.

"I have missed the beach so much!" Jade said, as she threw some clothes into the sand, still searching for her bathing suit.

"Is there like, a changing place anyway around here?" Riley asked after finding her green and pink bathing suit.

"No, I don't think so." Blake said looking around the beach. Riley sighed and pulled her arms into her shirt, trying putting on her bathing suit under it.

"Oh Rye, you are such a prude! Just take off your shirt!" Jade said, throwing her shirt into the sand, revealing her leopard print bra. Shane and Rowan stared at her for s second, and then Rowan looked to Riley. Jade, still in her bra also looked over to her.

"Okay! Fine! I'll give into this peer pressure!" Riley said as she slowly took her shirt off. Shane and Rowan whistled in agreement to the two girls, and Riley blushed slightly. Riley and Jade then put on their bathing suits and stood up.

"Are you guys coming, or are you just going to stare all day?" Jade asked looking down at the boys, and the three of them looked at each other. Riley took off running towards the ocean and Jade followed. They laughed at the boys, who ran after them, almost tripping in the sand, and they began to swim through the waves.

"You swim like a girl!" Shane yelled to Riley, who feigned offense and splashed him in the face. He splashed her back, but hit Jade, who turned around and splashed him back. And so, a splash fight ensued.

"I want a drink!" Jade yelled, stopping the fight in its tracks.

"I want a couple dozen drinks!" Riley agreed, and Rowan and Shane both laughed.

"She's an Irish girl!" Rowan replied, holding up his hand which Riley slapped.

Shane was carrying Jade out of the water and they were already halfway up the beach to the bar.

The bar was tiki-themed, made completely out of bamboo, with grass decorating the front. A large sign written in chalk read," Rio de Bonito".

"Hola." A pretty bartender greeted them with a smile," Hablas ingles?"

"Yes." Rowan answered, leaning on the bar," Just give us the best you got!"

"Yes, sir!" The bartender replied, grinning even larger," What brings you to Brazil?"  
"Vacation." Riley replied," But I don't know, I like it here. I'm thinking we're going to make this a permanent stay!"  
The bartender laughed, and grabbed some shot glasses from under the bar, into which she poured some rum.

"Cheers to that!" Blake replied, and they all clinked their glasses together.

Another couple was sitting at the bar, and observing the group of tourists.

The man got off of his barstool and strode over to the two girls.

"Hola!" He greeted them, grinning and outstretching his hand," Como te llamas?"

"I'm Jade." Jade replied, shaking his hand and smiling. He was absurdly good looking; chiseled chest and arms, perfect tan, gorgeous green eyes and a mane of curly brown hair.

Rowan, Shane, and Blake looked on in jealousy as the two girls introduced themselves to this native stranger.

"I'm sorry, we only speak bad Spanish." Riley apologized," Uh… nosotros, um…espanol mal."  
"Oh, it's ok. I speak English. Somewhat." He told them, and the two girls burst out laughing.

"You know, I seriously doubt your chick over there is going to like you talking to these two." Shane replied, cutting into the conversation.

"Oh, she's not my woman. She's mi hermana."

"Your… cousin?" Jade asked.

"Sister, you dumbass." Riley replied, laughing," So what's your name?"  
"I'm Davi, and… Yara!"

His sister came over, and he continued," And this is my sister Yara."  
"What's up?" Riley replied, shaking their hands.

"We're about to go swim some more. Do you all want to come?" Yara asked them.

As they ran off into the water, the bartender retreated into the back of the tiki stand where she wouldn't be overheard by passersby or by any of the new tourists who would be coming back for a drink soon.

She picked up the phones, and waited to hear her boss's deep voice on the other end.

"Cinco gringos aqui." She told him once he answered," Davi y Yara son con ellos."

When he spoke again, she could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Muy bien."


End file.
